El castigo de Marc Clark
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: El joven Marc Clark,a sus ahora 14 años ha recibido un cruel castigo por parte de su madre,y tendrá que soportarlo por un mes¿Podrá nuestro inteligente espía aguantar la presión,que se compagina con sus estudios,amistades, y sus deseos de amor con chicas
1. Lee, maestro

**El castigo de Marc Clark**

_De cuando Lee se convirtió en maestro_

La fría noche le pesaba sobre los hombros a un joven de pelo y ojos castaños, que revisaba la hora en su telefono. Era la hora de cenar y se había pasado más tiempo del esperado en la biblioteca, repasando para su examen de francés. Aligeró el paso al ver como los números digitales de su pantalla táctil cambiaban a un minutos más, y otro, y otro...

-¡Maldita sea!-Masculló entre dientes, al notar un terrible frío y dolor en el tobillo derecho. Frenó un poco, caminando despacio para recuperarse de aquel esfuerzo.

Nunca había sido muy atlético, el atlético de la familía era su hermano mayor, conocido en el instituto por sus músculos y bíceps, por sus grandes cualidades atléticas y su belleza. Como casi todos los deportistas del centro tenía que llamar la atención entre las chicas, y los no tan chicas. Dobló una esquina, al tiempo que notaba el frío calarse más en sus huesos, y se llevó una mano al hombro iconscientemente, pues le dolía a causa del frío. Era extraño, pero se encontraba sensible tras estar de lo más confortable en su silla de la biblioteca, alejado del barullo y las molestias, sumergido en un enorme libro de letras y letras y gramática. Lo que hubiera dado por encontrar un rincón semejante en su casa, siempre llena de balones voladores, gritos sin sentido y música alta y constantes charlas sobre el ahorro y el ecologismo, algo que respetaba; pero necesitaba tiempo para estudiar, y en la casa del árbol era incómodo. Cruzó la calle y se escabulló al lado de un escaparate cerrado, pues ya eran altas horas de la noche. Habrían terminado de cenar en casa y sus padres estarían enfadados. Estornudó y se llevó un dedo a la nariz. Simultáneamente apareció ante él un chico más alto, sosteniendo una chaqueta, tendida hacia él.

-¿Lee?

-Me tenías preocupado, Marc.-Anunció su hermano mayor, pasándole la chaqueta por encima de los hombros.-Debes de tener frío.-Apuntó. Caminó a su lado de regreso a casa, escuchando las disculpas del otro.

-Siento llegar tan tarde, pero me entretuve estudiando, el examen es muy importante, y...

-No pasa nada, sé que eres un empollón.-Se burló el otro con cariño.

-...Y siento que hayais tenido que sufrir la ira de mamá y papá por mi culpa.

-No fue nada, solo despotricaron un poco.-Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y siento que te hayan mandado a buscarme...-Lee se detuvo.

-Nadie me ha mandado a buscarte. He venido porque he querido.

-Lee...-Murmuró el castaño.

-Estaba preocupado por ti.-Repitió. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hermano pequeño, regalándole un poco de calor humano, pues no le vendría mal, y le mostró una amplia sonrisa, la misma que llevaba de calle a más de medio instituto, incluída Tammy. Marc se sonrojó, y se sentía peor porque Lee hubiese salido a buscarlo, pero sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Lee.

-No hay de que, genio.-Era el mote cariñoso que le había puesto a Marc. A decir verdad, a parte de Tony, a quien llamaba pequeñajo cuando estaba enfadado, ningún otro tenía mote cariñoso, ni siquiera Megan. Marc se sentía resguardado por el mayor cuando lo llamaba "genio", y le gustaba sentir que, para uno de sus hermanos, era alguien especial, o considerado bueno en algo, sobre todo si era el hermano al que admiraba por su éxito. Pero, aún así, Marc sabía que el protegido de Lee era Tony, por ser el menor.

Se encontraron frente a la puerta de casa y Lee se alejó de Marc para sacar las llaves y abrir. Se llevó un dedo a los labios para darle a entender que no hiciera ruido.

-¿Por qué?-Se extrañó Marc, al ver que la luz del salón estaba encendida.

-Nos prohibieron ir a buscarte por el enfado que tienen, pero me escapé. Si quieres pagarme lo que he hecho por ti dejame pasar delante y luego finges haber llegado solo.-Le explicó Lee. Marc asintió con la cabeza, serio. Lee le dio un golpecito en el brazo y entró, pasó lentamente hacia las escaleras y subió, a mitad del trayecto le señalizó a Marc que entrase y cerrase la puerta, y él subió como un rayo. Marc obedeció.

-Hola.

-¡Marc Clark!-Empezó su madre-¡¿Qué horas de llegar son estas?

-Mamá, papá.-Intentó llamar su atención para exlicarse.-Mañana tengo un examen final de evaluación y me quedé estudiando hasta tarde sin darme cuenta. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir.

Poco tiempo después de un sermón, una vez estuvo su madre más relajada, dejaron subir a Marc a su cuarto con las sobras de la cena.

Abrió su cuarto y vio a Tony en su cama.

-Hola.-Saludó el pequeño.-Ya has vuelto.-Afirmó.

-Sí.-Dejó el plato sobre el escritorio.-Tony.

-¿Hm?

-¿Podrías dejarme solo? Necesito despejarme.-Pidió con una amable y cansada sonrisa.

-¡Oh, sí!-Dijo.-Yo me iba a ver un rato la tele. Hoy hacen una peli de terror, y quiero ver si mamá me deja verla.-Acto seguido se abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Marc tomó asiento frente a su plato e intentó no pensar en el castigo impuesto, mientras pinchaba un trozo de carne y se lo llevaba a la boca con desgana.

Sintió a alguien tras él y, al ver el reflejo por la pantalla del ordenador, se dio la vuelta de golpe. Solo era Lee, en pantalones de chandal y descamisado.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Venía a ver que tal el sermón.-Se sentó en el escritorio, junto al plato de Marc, que giró la silla y lo miró.

-Bueno, no han gritado mucho, pero han sido severos.

-¿Cual es el castigo?

-Mamá me ha dicho que voy a trasladarme un mes a tu cuarto y tengo que recoger todas tus cosas, y además tienes que enseñarme a ser más responsable con los horarios. Puesto que tu tienes uno muy agetreado tendré que seguirte el ritmo para aprender a administrar mi tiempo-Explicó.

-Bueno, no sé si el castigo es para ti o para mi.

-Para mi.-Se enfadó Marc.

-Era broma, genio.-Marc sonrió.-Pero más que castigarte te han premiado, hermano.-Se burló el hermano semidesnudo.

-Bueno, mientras no seas cruel conmigo...

-La verdad es que te será muy pesado seguir mi ritmo, pero bueno, pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

-He ahí el castigo.-Rió el castaño.

-Ja-ja.-Rió irónicamente el mayor.

-Creo que deberías irte a dormir para aguantarme todo el día de mañana.-Sugirió Marc.

-Tu deberías hacer lo mismo en cuanto acabes de comer.

-Lo sé, seguirte no será fácil.

-Bueno, pues hasta mañana.-Se despidió Lee sin saber que más decirle a su hermano. Marc lo notó algo... ¿tímido? ¡Imaginaciones!

-¿Que ocurre?

-No, nada. Solo pensaba.

-¿En quien?-Lee sonrió ante el interés de Marc.

-Más bien en qué. Tranquilo, no voy a quitarte a tu chica, sea quien sea.

-No tengo novia.-Se sonrojó.

-Pero alguna habrá que te guste.-Lee le guiñó el ojo antes de salir por la puerta y decir:

-Pensaba en tu tarea de mañana.-Se limitó a decir maliciosamente. Se marchó a su cuarto, dejando el olor de su nueva colonia en la habitación. Marc agradecería poder tener que pasar tiempo con él para ver si era ese maravilloso olor el que atraía a las chicas y se le pegaba algo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando esas cosas y terminó cenar, aún sonrojado. Bajó el plato vacío a la cocina y subió a acostarse, tras escuchar como su madre le recordaba a Tony que "aún era muy joven" para ver una película de esas y las quejas de este.

La verdad es que Tony ya tenía trece años, Megan y él tenían catorce y Lee ya había cumplido los quince, no entendia que aún los considerasen pequeños, pero no le dio importancia. Se metió en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta por si aparecía el bromista de Lee, pero solo entró Tony con el ánimo por los suelos, acompañado de Megan.

-Te grabaré la película si no me molestas en un mes.-Anunció ella.

-Está bien.-Cedió Tony. Marc supo que el nuevo objetivo de las bromas del pequeño sería él, por lo que maldijo a su melliza, pero no hizo caso a ese pensamiento, sino que se mentalizó para el próximo mes en el que tendría que compaginar sus deberes y estudios con su trabajo de espía y al mismo tiempo estar pegado a Lee para que ÉL fuese su maestro.

Eso era lo más irónico...

* * *

><p>Sé que este capítulo ha sido cortito, pero es solo para introducir mi primera historia de The Amazing Spiez! sobre mi personaje favorito, Marc el cerebrito. Espero que os guste, y dejéis reviews, porque no subiré un capítulo nuevo hasta asegurarme de que la gente lo lee y le gusta.<p>

N: estoy acabando el 2º capítulo y voy a empezar el tercero. Van a quedarse ahí hasta que que me pidan que los suba ;) Muajajajaja xD


	2. Soportando a Lee

**Que sepáis, queridos lectores, que no os merecéis que suba este segundo capítulo, pero lo voy a hacer porque soy buena y porque por mis lectores hago lo que sea, pero ya os vale no dejar ni un review ¬o¬ A lo que iba, que espero que lo disfrutéis, que si os gusta dejéis reviews, si no hay reviews dejaré de escribir, porque este capítulo ya ha sido leído por 3 o 4 personas de España (sí, los status me dicen de donde son las personas que lo leen y cuantas son) y no hay ni un review ¬¬. Por último, aquellos que no estén registrados en también pueden añadir un review, no es solo para usuarios :)**

* * *

><p><strong>El castigo de Marc Clark<strong>

_Capítulo 2: El primer día soportando a Lee_

Comenzó el día y los ojos de Marc se abrieron en la mañana, recibiendo el impacto de la cara sonriente y boba de Lee.

-¡Buenos días, hermanito!-Saludó.

-¡AH!-Gritó, asustado.-Lee, cinco minutos más.

-No, no. Estoy aquí para evitar eso de que invierto tiempo en esto y luego apuro lo otro. Tenemos trabajo Marc.-Anunció, cogiéndolo de los brazos y sacándolo de la cama.-¡Venga, dormilón!-Parecía que a Lee le hacía especial ilusión ser profesor de algo para alguien. Marc empezó a recoger sus cosas para meterse en el baño.-¡Así me gusta, con energía!-Lo animó el mayor, y abandonó la habitación.

Marc se dejó caer en la cama, casando, y al momento entró Lee, haciéndolo saltar.

-¡Y no te duermas!-Gritó.

Marc vio que ni siquiera Tony seguía en la cama. Era bastante perezoso, eso era cierto. Con la edad había empeorado en sus buenos ámbitos, menos en el de estudio. Se estiró, hizo un pequeño recuento de sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. La puerta se abrió hacia dentro, y Marc se separó de la pared para pasar. Se chocó contra el tórax descubierto y empapado de Lee, que salía de la ducha.

-No te pases de enérgico.-Se burló, sujetándose la toalla en la cintura, para que no acabase en el suelo. Marc se sonrojó y entró al baño, mirando al suelo. Tenía que reconocer que se avergonzaba con facilidad. La sonrisa boba de Lee atravesó su mente un momento,

¿Por qué tendría Lee esa especial ilusión por estar con él? ¿Quizá pensaba que Marc le haría los deberes? ¿O que podría lucirse más con las chicas si llevaba a alguien a su cargo?

Mar se desnudó, y una vez que puso un pie en la ducha Lee reabrió la puerta.

-¡No te duermas!

-¡LEE!-Gritó, cogiendo la primera toalla que encontró y rodeándose con ella.

-P-perdón.-Se disculpó, tan rojo como su camisa. Marc suspiró y acabó por darse una ducha, vestirse y desayunar, para salir de casa con Lee y los demás.

-Mamá, esta tarde tengo que ir a exponer mi trabajo sobre ecologismo a la facultad.-Explicó Megan.-Voy con el profesor de ciencias naturales. ¿Queréis venir a verlo?-Preguntó, antes de salir por la puerta.

-¡Claro! ¿Lee?

-Mamá, tengo entrenamiento, y quería que Marc me ayudase con algunas cosas.

-Está bien.-Miró a Marc como si aún estuviese enfadada.-Es por tu bien, Marc.-Aseguró. él suspiró y se marchó con sus hermanos hacia el instituto.

-¿Puedo quedarme a ayudarte también con el entrenamiento, Lee?-Preguntó el menor de los hermanos por lo bajo, mientras Marc charlaba con Megan, unos pasos más alante.-Es que no quiero ir a esa charla que me tengo más que sabida, porque Megan siempre habla de lo mismo.

-Lo siento, pequeño Tony, pero vas a tener que aguantarte. Recuérdame que te ponga una excusa para la próxima, pero no puede ser esta vez.-Tony se puso de morros, intentando darle algo de pena al mayor, para que le echara un cable, pero Lee se había vuelto responsable con los años.

La puerta del instituto estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, pero la que más destacaba era una adolescente rubia de la edad de Lee, que iba a su clase y que sobresalía entre los demás por su estilosa forma de vestir, su perfecto pelo, el circulo de gente que la admiraba y por su manera de mirar a los recién llegados. No era otra que Tami. Pasó frente a los cuatro y los saludó de su peculiar manera.

-Ese color está pasado de moda.-Cogió la camiseta amarilla de Tony con dos dedos y la soltó casi al instante.-Bonito peinado. ¿Te lo has hecho tu o el gato de la vecina?-Se burló. Al pasar frente a Lee sonrió con dulzura y le agarró la barbilla.-Hola, Lee.-Le guiño un ojo, y automáticamente pasó a mirar a Marc y simplemente le habló con desprecio.-¡Quítate de mi camino!-También era necesario mencionar que Tami se había hecho más insoportable con los años.

Lee la sujetó del brazo, haciéndola voltear hacia él. Al mirarlo sonrió, pero su expresión cambió al ver la cara de enfado del mayor de los hermanos Clark.

-Discúlpate.-Exigió Lee.-Ahora.-Tami se disculpó con Marc a regañadientes, odiándolo más por tener el favor del famoso Lee. Marc lo miró, Lee se limitó a sonreír y encaminarse a su aula.

-¡Vamos, Marc!_Lo llamó Megan, acompañada del timbre que daba comienzo a las clases.

Obviamente, muchos de nosotros aún tenemos que soportar dar clases, y esto se hace muy pesado, por lo que omitiremos las horas de estudio para ir al grano de la historia, que comienza de nuevo cuando Marc llega a la cafetería, dónde Lee lo espera en una mesa apartada.

-Aquí estoy.-Dijo, con cierta pesadez en el habla, cansado de un extraño día en el que ni le apetecía dar clase, solo sentía la tremenda curiosidad de saber que le tenía preparado su hermano mayor.

-Te quiero…-comenzó Lee. Marc levantó la vista, sorprendido, y lo descubrió bajo la mesa murmurando.

-Maldito lápiz…-Se incorporó de nuevo.-Te quiero comentar un par de asuntos.-Marc dejó de contener la respiración. De todas formas, ¿cómo había llegado al punto de asustarse, siendo obvio que eran hermanos y que Lee era el ídolo de las chicas, por escucharle decir algo así? ¿Quizá deseaba oírlo de verdad? ¡No! Pero, entonces… ¿A que venían esos sobresaltos, esas extrañas ganas de estar con él de repente, o esos acercamientos que habían tenido, como esta mañana al entrar al baño? Marc lo miró a los ojos, él no le prestaba atención, pero intentaba ver si, en lugar de ser él quien divagaba por su mente, era Lee quien le estaba llevando a esa confusión, y no él mismo. Lee estaba demasiado concentrado en un folio como para estar maquinando una broma pesada para asustarlo. ¿Sería que Marc nunca había atraído a las chicas porque no estaba "hecho para ellas"?

-¿Lo has entendido?-Preguntó Lee, con una gran sonrisa.

-N-no…-Marc se estaba respondiendo a sí mismo, sí, pero de haberle respondido a Lee, la respuesta hubiese sido la misma.

-Ah…-Suspiró.-Mira, necesito hacer un circuito que me permita entrenar en el mínimo tiempo posible todos los aspectos del fútbol, pero necesito que tu lo organices, porque soy realmente patoso. Había pensado que quizá podrías usar los siguientes materiales.-Le mostró el folio dónde había enumerado unos conos, unos aros, neumáticos y sacos de boxeo. Marc lo observó extrañado.-Es todo de lo que dispongo. Sé que podrás hacer algo con esto. Confío en ti.

Aquello hizo a Marc feliz. Sabía que ya no podía defraudar a Lee, aunque seguía sin comprender porque le hacía tan feliz el hecho de que Lee confiase en él. Quizá solo se sentía admirado por él, y eso le subía la autoestima.

-Seguro que puedo hacer algo.-Aseguró. Su mirada se perdió, mientras pensaba en todo, en un grupo de chicas, que sacaban unos refrescos de la máquina de la cafetería. Lee volteó y siguió la trayectoria de los ojos de Marc. Puso cara de "listillo" y esperó la reacción de su hermano menor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Preguntó, al notar como lo miraba Lee.

-Ya-se-quien…

-¿Quién que?

-…Te gus-ta.-Terminó Lee, haciéndose el interesante.

Marc se sonrojó, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Es esa chica pelirroja de allí. Está en tu clase.-Marc desvió la mirada hacia ella, que sonreía, aún sonrojado.-Lo sabía.-Marc actuó rápido.

-Lee, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Me moriría. Ella no sabe ni que existo. Bueno, sí, ¡pero creo que duda de que yo sea un chico!-Lee se echó a reír.

-Tranquilo, hermanito, no diré nada. Pero aprovechando que vamos a pasar todo un mes juntitos voy a convertirte en un seductor. Vas a conseguir a la chica, vas a superar el castigo de mamá sin problemas, y lo seguirás aprobando todo como hasta ahora.-Explicó el más alto, rodeando el cuello del castaño con un brazo.-Bueno, nos vemos después de clases en casa. No olvides pensar en mi entrenamiento.-Salió de allí y fue a clase.

-Ah, como si fuera tan fácil.

-Hola, Marc.-Sonrió la chica pelirroja.

-Hola, Cindy.-Murmuró, mirando el folio de Lee con desgana. Ella lo miró extrañada y se fue con las demás chicas. Marc reaccionó, abriendo los ojos y cogiendo sus cosas para salir corriendo al aula.-¡Maldición!

Era cierto que tenía problemas con el tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí lo dejo, ahora si que espero alguna crítica, mala o buena, anónima o no, pero, por favor, decirme si queréis seguir leyendo porque sino lo dejo.<strong>


	3. Aprendizaje Básico

**En vista de las numerosas peticiones, que tanto agradezco, continúo aunque tarde la historia. Espero que aquell s interesados retomen la lectura.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El castigo de Marc Clark<strong>

_Aprendizaje básico_

Marc caminaba de una habitación a otra, cargado con sus cosas. Junto a la cama de Lee había aparecido un nuevo colchón, que él ocuparía en el próximo mes sin poder mudarse de nuevo a su cama, ya que de esta solo quedaba el somier. Cogía sus cosas como podía, a ser posible la mayor cantidad de objetos necesarios, para ahorrar tiempo, y los dejaba en el cuarto del mayor. Luego volvía con los brazos vacíos a su cuarto para coger nuevamente otro puñado de cosas. La ropa fue lo más fácil de cargar y transportar, y menos mal que lo guardó para el final. Al menos el mayor se había encargado de hacerle un pequeño hueco en su armario. El antes mentado estaba tirado en la cama, leyendo un ¿libro de texto?

-Veo que ya has acabado.-Dijo, observando como Marc se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Si, por suerte.-Respondió.-¿Que lees?

-Tengo un examen de matemáticas la semana que viene.

-¿Y qué haces estudiando tan pronto?-Se extrañó el otro.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo cada día. No es tan raro, ¿no?-Ante la expresión exasperada del de cabello marrón más claro se apresuró a responder sin bromas.-Es lo que peor se me da y tengo que ponerme las pilas si no quiero suspender.-Le comentó.

-Pero tendrás que entrenar y cosas que hacer. ¿Cómo vas a estudiar si solo puedes dedicarle una hora al día o menos?

-Eso es mejor que nada. Puesto que entreno a diario y no siempre tengo exámenes por un día o dos que me lo salte tampoco pasa nada. Además, si solo pudiese dedicarle media hora al estudio, ¿no crees que es mejor que empiece cuanto antes para que esa media hora diaria de sus frutos?-Expuso.

-Tiene sentido.

-Tu podrías estudiar dos días antes porque eres listo y prestas atención. No te costaría nada sabértelo. Incluso si te saltases un día de estudio, podrías aprobar con nota.

¿Como era que todo eso no se le había pasado al propio Marc por la cabeza? Lo primero que debía hacer para administrar su tiempo era, sin duda, dosificar las cosas. No le gustaba pensar que era demasiado listo y por eso se podría permitir el lujo de no estudiar, pero si rebajase sus horas de estudio, ya que no necesitaba forzarse tanto, y se dedicaba también a otras cosas, podría tener tiempo para todo. Apuntó mentalmente la primera norma vital que le había enseñado su hermano y se decidió a ponerla en práctica durante el mes que se avecinaba. Con suerte su madre veía un cambio en él y lo dejaba volver a su cuarto, e incluso él mismo se beneficiaría de lo aprendido.

Mientras Marc reorganizaba sus cosas sintió como alguien, supuso que Lee, se baja de su cama y se subía a su colchón. Se giró para coger algo y dejar espacio libre, pero el mayor de los dos estaba en medio, bastante cerca.

-¿Q-que...?-Tartamudeó el chico de camiseta azul.

-¿Como llevas el diseño de mi circuito de entrenamiento?-Quiso saber el otro, sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Bien, bien... Bueno-se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo-, no lo he mirado mucho, pero ya tengo una idea más o menos clara de lo que se puede hacer.

-Pensé que alguien tan listo como tu no necesitaría mucho tiempo para improvisar un entrenamiento sencillo y casero.-Se burló un poco el de ojos grises.

-Es solo que no he... tenido... tiempo...-Dijo, bajando avergonzado la mirada, y girando la cabeza, para así evitar todo contacto con visual con Lee.

-Ah...-Suspiró el mayor, para nada molesto, encogiéndose de hombros.-Debí suponerlo, hermanito. Ya irás aprendiendo. Ahora-se levantó de la cama, y el otro chico lo siguió con la mirada, algo confuso-ven conmigo.-Pidió.

Marc se levantó de la cama y lo siguió, escaleras abajo. Lee no dijo a donde iban, ni qué iban a hacer. No comentó absolutamente nada, solo siguió sus pasos hasta el jardín y vio como trepaba hacia la casa del árbol.

-¿Qué haces?

-Subir.-Contestó divertido el otro.-¡Venga, vamos!-Lo animó. Marc comenzó a subir, detrás de su hermano. Cuando alcanzó la copa del árbol, donde se hallaba la casa, y entró, observó a Lee, muy serio, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo, sin apartar la vista de él. Se intimidó un poco, pero aun así entró y se sentó frente a él. La madera rechinó.

-¿Crees que esto es seguro?-Preguntó con desconfianza el castaño de pelo más claro.

-Olvídate de eso.-Respondió.-Ahora voy a enseñarte una segunda cosa.-Marc asintió, pero seguía desconfiando de la excesiva seguridad de Lee y del crujir de las tablas de la pequeña casita.-Según este-le mostró un trozo de papel-horario todos los días, después de las clases, tengo media hora para volver a casa, aproximadamente una hora para comer y descansar y entonces empieza el plato fuerte. Los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes voy a entrenar: fútbol. Son unas dos horas, más el tiempo que tardo en volver a casa me dan las seis y media de la tarde. Después de eso le dedico una hora al estudio y ya puedo descansar. Los martes cambio el fútbol por baloncesto y los jueves por natación. Los fines de semana hago natación por la mañana y baloncesto por la tarde. También dedico tiempo a mis amigos antes y después del baloncesto los sábados y domingos. ¿Me sigues?

-No mucho...-Se atrevió a reconocer el más joven, algo perdido con el horario tan ajetreado, aunque bien estructurado, de su hermano.

-Bueno, solo es un ejemplo de como en siete días puedes hacerlo todo, dividir cada uno de ellos en partes y horas, sin olvidar los descansos pertinentes, te ayuda a no malgastar el tiempo en chorradas e invertirlo en lo que de verdad necesitas, para evitar malentendidos, prisas y problemas.

-Pongamos que tienes que hacer un trabajo y estudiar para un examen de asignaturas distintas para el mismo día. ¿Qué haces?

-Eso es más complicado, pero si le dedico una hora a los deberes cuando vuelvo de entrenar la aprovecho para hacer el trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta las notas que haya tomado y lo atento que haya estado en clase, sabiendo que ya habré estudiado algo tiempo atrás para dicho examen, no debería haber problemas en repasar después de cenar, antes de acostarme. De todas maneras, el trabajo lo habrían pedido con tiempo, por lo que ya tendría que estar empezado, e incluso casi acabado, si te empleas a fondo.

-Pero, ¿y si es tu peor asignatura?-Inquirió.

-Hay veces en las que los horarios se descompensan. Duermes un par de horas menos o aceptas el suspenso. La próxima vez te esforzarás más.-Fue su respuesta. Marc no pudo rebatir.-Y ese no es tu problema, todo se te da bien, genio.-Dijo, revolviendole el pelo al más bajo. Este solo sonrió y volvió a peinarse con los dedos cuando el otro dejó de molestarlo. La voz de su madre habló desde abajo.

-¡Lee! ¡Marc! Vamos a la charla de Megan. Tened cuidado.-Dijo, cuando sus hijos se asomaron desde la cabaña.

-Sí, mamá.-Contestaron al unísono.

-Y nada de perder el tiempo. ¿Que estáis haciendo ahí?

-Le estoy enseñando un truco a Marc para administrar su tiempo.-Explicó el primogénito.

-Está bien.-Dijo Karen Clark, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, sin entender muy bien, aunque sin pedir explicaciones, que tenía que ver la casa del árbol con la explicación. Los dos jóvenes volvieron a esconderse de todo en sus cuatro paredes, que ya se les habían quedado algo pequeñas.

-Tercera cosa que vas a aprender hoy.-Empezó Lee.-Cuando tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza no te da tiempo a atender las demás cosas. Mal.-Le puso un dedo en la frente y lo "empujó" ligeramente. La cabeza de Marc cedió hacia atrás, sin retirar las pupilas del dedo del de vestimenta roja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Hace un rato estabas preocupado por si cedía la casa. No va a ser el caso, pero podría haber pasado, y ya te has distraído. Lo bueno de administrarte el tiempo es que podrás concentrarte sin _aturullarte_ y sin perder la concentración en cosas importantes como tu propia seguridad. Debes estar siempre en guardia, como el espía que eres.-Le recordó. Marc pecaba de olvidarse de todo lo demás cuando se centraba en algo, porque creía que todo requería de máxima concentración para que estuviese perfecto.-No vas a meter la pata, porque eres bueno en todo. Despreocúpate un poco de lo que tengas entre manos y presta más atención a todo lo demás también. Armoniza con tu entorno.

-No te vuelvas demasiado zen.-Pidió, viendo como aquello casi rozaba lo absurdo.

-Bien, pero solo si pones todo esto en práctica.-Pidió.

-Sí, y ahora volvamos a casa, que esto empieza a crujir demasiado.-Pidió el de ojos marrones, nervioso.

-¡Así me gusta!-Felicitó el más alto, levantando un puño en señal de victoria. Cual fue su sorpresa al sentir como la casa se inclinaba ligeramente, cediendo ante la brusquedad de sus movimientos.-Oh, oh...-Murmuró, empezando a asustarse.

Poco a poco los dos jóvenes salieron de la estructura de madera y descendieron por las escaleras que años atrás pusieron en el árbol para llegar hasta arriba. Una vez tocaron el suelo se sintieron muy tranquilos.

-Entremos. Ahora tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.-Comentó Marc, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Y qué se te ocurre? ¿Algún plan divertido?-Preguntó interesado el más mayor.

-Podría ayudarte con las mates.-Propuso orgulloso el menor.

-¡Hola! ¡Tierra llamando a Marc!-Gritó, golpeando la cabeza de su hermano cuando este cerró la puerta que daba al patio.-¡Creo haber dicho divertido!

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.

-Aunque no me vendría mal...-Comentó el otro, agradeciendo la oferta.-Yo pensaba en algo como llamar a un par de amigas y tal. Tu ya me entiendes.-Le dio un par de amistosos y pícaros codazos, a los que el otro solo pudo responder con un leve sonrojo.

-Eh... Si, ¿por qué no?

-Algo me dice que no te mola la idea. Podrías llamar a la pelirroja de tu clase.-Sugirió. Antes de que el otro chico pudiese decir nada Lee ya estaba soltando pullas.-¡Ay! Olvidaba que no tienes ni idea de mujeres.-Se burló, sin miramientos. El otro se mantuvo sereno, procurando hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios ofensivos de su admirado hermano mayor, hasta que no pudo soportarlo.

-¡Eh! Tampoco es algo malo no saber cosas de chicas. Aún soy joven.-Argumentó, dolido y colorado.-Y tu tampoco eres mucho mayor.

-¡Oh! ¡Pobre y virginal Marc!-Continuó con su burla el que demostraba no ser demasiado maduro a pesar de ser el mayor. Conseguido su objetivo de que Marc se sofocase se esforzó por controlar sus risotadas, que se le escapaban, mientras el otro se iba a la cocina a por agua fría, sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaría y las mejillas le ardían. Lee lo seguía torpemente, sujetándose el estómago con un brazo, que le dolía por las risotadas, mientras intentaba guiarse a tientas con su otra mano, porque las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.-Pe-perdona, Marc...-seguía riendo.-No he podido evitarlo...-Se estaba retorciendo de risa, sentado en una silla, la más cercana sobre la que se había dejado caer.

-¡Eres un inmaduro, Lee! En lugar de reírte podrías enseñarme algo, ya que eres TAN experto.-Se quejó el aludido. Esto consiguió acallar a Lee, que aún hipaba después de reír.

-B-bueno... Tanto como experto...-Reconoció. Aquello le avergonzaba, pero sabía que Marc no lo notaría por su risa, y creería que aquello era una broma más.-Verás...-Se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo y continuó, más tranquilo.-A las chicas, no sé porqué, les gusta que los chicos pasemos bastante de ellas.

-Eso es absurdo. Ellas quieren un chico que las cuide.-Corrigió el otro, mientras Lee lo seguía a su habitación, que ahora compartían.

-Sí y no...-Procedió a explicarse.-Las chicas quieren eso en una relación. Antes de eso les gusta el chico difícil, porque cuanto más las sigues antes se cansan.-Marc asintió, volviéndose para mirarlo, comprendiendo a que se refería el mayor.-Es una tontería, pero les encanta.

-No tiene sentido. Me estás timando.-Se sentó en la cama del dueño del dormitorio, que cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-¡Te lo digo muy en serio! ¿O tienes una teoría mejor, maestro de las féminas?-Volvió a burlarse. Marc hinchó las mejillas y se puso de morros, ofendido, mientras el otro volvía a la carga con sus risas.-¿También tengo que enseñarte a ligar?-Quiso saber. Marc tardó en contestar.

-No estaría mal...-Comentó.

-Está bien.-Puso ambas manos sobre sus propias rodillas.-Como ya te he dicho, cuanto más pasas de una chica, más le atraes. Además tienes que destacar en algo y oler de forma irresistible siempre. SIEMPRE. Se volverán para mirarte.-Contó.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Es más simple de lo que parece, ¿eh?

-Pero para ti es muy fácil...-Murmuró apenado el aprendiz.

-El factor perfume es sencillo, sino quieres usar la misma colonia que yo puedo sugerirte otra de las que hacen que se derritan. Son: _Kevin Clain, Two Millions_ y _Chocolate*. _-Enumeró, contando con los dedos.-Solo tienes que usar el desodorante y la colonia adecuados. Lo demás es algo más complicado, pero tu tienes ventajas.

-¿Ah, si...?-Preguntó extrañado, parpadeando.

-Sí. Si tanto reparo te da hablar con quien te gusta lo tienes hecho. Tienes tiempo de superar tu timidez mientras ella cae rendida a tus pies.-Le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Marc se avergonzase.-Luego, destacar en algo ya lo tienes.

-Pero destaco en los estudios, eso no es guay.-Comentó.

-Es el factor adorable que posiblemente funcione con tu chica. La he visto en la cafetería y no es para nada como Tammy. Se ve que su rollo es más el de la buena chica.-Animó el mayor, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su compañero de cuarto, que cuando lo miró pudo ver como levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.-Durante este mes me esforzaré, no solo en que administres bien tu tiempo, también en que cuando acabe el mes vayas cogido de la mano con... Em...

-Cindy.-Apuntó, casi en un murmullo.

-¡Cindy!-Completó el chico, lleno de entusiasmo.

Marc se limitó a sonreírle, aún no seguro del todo de que quisiese intentar algo así con Cindy.

-¿Sabes? Dentro de un mes es Halloween. Haré lo posible porque nuestros padres puedan irse de viaje todo el fin de semana, y haré una fiesta de disfraces en la que tendrás tiempo de sobra y excusas varias para acercarte a ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lee, yo-!

-¡Shh!-Lo mandó callar, con un dedo sobre los labios.-Nada de quejas. Para entonces ya tendrás confianza suficiente en ti mismo como para entablar una conversación normal.-Ese chico era puro entusiasmo hasta con las cosas que no le concernían en lo más mínimo. Su hermano le agradecía el interés y la preocupación, pero no sabía como hacerle entender que el primer NO interesado era el propio Marc.

Desde que había empezado en la secundaria y se había hecho más mayor se había forzado un poco a fijarse en alguien, a sentirse atraído por otra persona. Pero las chicas huían de él. ¿No habría llegado el momento? ¿O él huía de las chicas? ¿Sería eso porque le daba vergüenza? ¿O era el hecho de que, una pequeña parte oculta de su cerebro le transmitía el constante mensaje de que las chicas y él y no eran la combinación correcta? Pero...

¿Forzarse a sentir algo por... otro chico? No es que no lo hubiese pensado, aunque no le había puesto en práctica del todo. El único chico al que se sentía más o menos unido y al que admiraba era su propio hermano, así que no podía confirmarse ni a sí mismo si le gustaba Cindy o le gustaba el primo de esta. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío a pesar de toda la ayuda que estaba recibiendo para organizarse mejor y no acabar loco de atar.

Pero Lee solo empeoraba un poco las cosas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Los nombres hacen referencia a Calvin Klein, One Million y Axe de Chocolate. (Estas dos últimas son mis favoritas. P.D: Paco Rabanne hace maravillas.)<strong>_

**Lo voy a dejar aquí, para ir dándole forma en un futuro y no dejarlo colgado. Así os dosifico la dosis a las lectoras del fic (y a los lectores)**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
